fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Heroes
All-Star Heroes, or All-Star Heroes I, is a 2-D RPG game rated E for Everyone. The game contains characters from Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and other series. It is available for the DS, S.T.Y.L.U.S. and PC. The title theme is this. This game was created by JetStreak. NOTE: Anybody got any ideas for bosses or helpers, put them in. Thank you. Gameplay The objective of the game is to get the special keys to the final stage (duh!) from other worlds/areas and defeat the bosses, as usual. But their will be unpredictible enemies known as Clonosites that will have a similar objective. Story Prolouge :Mario and Luigi arrive in the town known as Transville after recieving a letter from Princess Peach about a village sending reports of monsters kidnapping the villagers for some unknown reason, so she requested that they would come and meet up with her to see what was really going on. As soon as they arrive, they notice that a small boy in a green tunic was defending a group of Toad kids from two robots covered in red ooze lead by a large blob of ooze shaped like a humanoid. This then starts the first mini-boss battle, as Mario and Luigi fight the leader of the two oozing robots who calls himself Captain CS-0213. After they defeat him, CS-0213 then calls for reinforcements, where it seems that the Bros. games are over, but when the robots were about to attack, they exploded. The Marios then turn around to find out that it was the boy in green who was throwing bombs to clear a path for them to escape. After they get away from the enemies, the Toad kids thank Mario and Luigi and the boy in green, whom they address as Toon Link. Chapter I :Toon Link then joins the Mario Bros. to help them with the ...Peach at the town square, where Mario and Luigi introduce Toon Link to her. After two introduce each other, Peach then tells them that she has found some information about the monsters that they look like humanoid globs of living, red ooze. Surprised by what they just heard, Toon Link tells her that they were attacked by a humanoid glob of red ooze named CS-0213, and that they were after the group of Toad kids. Shocked by this, Peach asks if they could show her the location of where they were. The team then leads Peach to = Characters = Playable Mario Series Image:120px-MPDSMario.jpg|Mario Image:215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi Image:PeachPlayer.PNG|Peach Image:GIANT_BOWSER.jpg|Bowser Image:Wario.png|Wario Image:250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi Image:DKKong.jpg|Donkey Kong Image:DaisyHockey.PNG|Daisy Sonic Series Image:MaSatOG_-_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Image:Shadow-large.png|Shadow Image:Silver.png|Silver Image:TailsSlugger.png|Tails Image:Knuckles2006.png|Knuckles Image:Unleashedamy.png|Amy Rose Megaman Series Image:MegamanMMPU.jpg|Megaman Image:Zero_-_Standing.jpg|Zero Kirby Series Image:Kirby.jpg|Kirby Image:Metaknight.jpg|Meta Knight Image:KingDedede.png|King Dedede Pokemon Series Image:Leaf.png|Leaf Image:Red_the_trainer.png|Red Image:Pikachu.JPG|Pikachu Image:Lickilicky.png|Lickilicky Image:Lucario.jpg|Lucario Zelda Series Image:Link.jpg|Link Image:BrawlToonLink.jpg|Toon Link Image:Sheik.jpg|Sheik Metroid Series Image:Samus.jpg|Samus Other Series Image:Ironman.jpg|Ironman Image:Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man Image:Naruto.jpg|Naruto Image:Starfy.jpg|Starfy Image:Billyhatcher.gif|Billy Hatcher Fan Made Characters Image:314_3D.png|3.14 Image:Boomer_K.jpg|Boomer K Image:Henry-In-3D.png|Henry the Moose Image:McQueenMario_2.png|McQueen Mario Image:Mcoolister3d.png|Mcoolister Image:JetStreak.gif|JetStreak Non-Playable Helpers Image:PearlArt.png|Pearl Image:039Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff Image:E_Gadd.jpg|E. Gadd Image:NiGHTs.jpg|NiGHTS Image:250px-YoshiMP8a.png|Yoshi Image:Diddy Kong Card.jpg|Diddy Kong Image:575px-Yellow_Star.jpg|Yellow Star Image:RedToad.png|Toad Image:Princess_Zelda.jpg|Zelda Image:Ciel.jpg|Ciel Image:90px-PoweredUpRoll.png|Roll Bosses Image:Starscream.jpg|Starscream Image:Waspinator.jpg|Waspinator Image:DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|Dry Bowser Image:Giratina.jpeg|Giratina Image:Fake_Spider-Man.jpg|Fake Spider-Man Image:Green_Goblin.jpg|Green Goblin Image:Metal_sonic_4.png|Metal Sonic Image:DimentioPose.jpg|Dimentio Image:Shadowmario.jpg|Shadow Mario Image:BowserJr_SMG.png|Bowser Jr. Image:PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha Image:Ganondorf.jpg|Ganondorf Image:JrTroopaPM.png|Jr. Troopa Image:Hylanvaati.png|Vaati Image:Unleashed_eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Image:Question_mark.gif|Clonosite Queen Artwork Gameplay Pics Image:All-Star_Heroes_Gameplay_Pic_1.jpg|Mario, Luigi and Toon Link walking across Toad's Shop. Category:Fan Games Category:2D Games Category:RPGs Category:All-Star Heroes: The Series Category:Stubs